


Sometimes You Need A Little Heart

by BlackIndiaInk



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIndiaInk/pseuds/BlackIndiaInk
Summary: For CHAN!!!!!! Sara does something pretty dumb to save everyone and Ava has to deal with the consequences.





	Sometimes You Need A Little Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notabeautifullittlefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/gifts).



Part 1

“Sara no!” Ava cried. 

She was too far away though. Sara grabbed the relic from Farrow’s neck and snapped it in half with her hands. A huge explosion rocked the open battlefield and Sara went flying. Her body thudded with a sickening impact on the ground, the two pieces of relic landing on either side of her body. 

Ava smashed her fist into the face of the guy she was fighting, taking him down once and for all. They had discussed this before they came to confront the sect leader. The relic was volatile and had to be destroyed but they would do it after the fight. Once again, Sara had tried to sacrifice herself.

She ran flat out toward Sara’s body, kneeling beside her when she got near, and pressing her palm to Sara’s face. 

“Sara! Sara! Talk to me. Open your eyes,” Ava shouted over the sounds of the continuing fight. 

WIth the relic gone most of the sect members had started to flee. Farrow, their leader was down where Sara had killed him. Blood seeped from his body. There was no blood around Sara though. That was one relief Ava clung to as she checked over the rest of her body for injuries. 

When Sara didn’t respond Ava looked up and opened a portal to the waverider with her time courier. Ava bent down and started to lift Sara’s body but Mick overtook her and lifted Sara before Ava could stand. He ran for the portal with Ava right on his heels. 

It closed behind them and they rushed for the medbay. 

Mick sat Sara’s body down in the chair gently and Ava set about hooking her up to the system. 

“Gideon?” Ava questioned. 

“The Captain has sustained multiple blunt force injuries,” Gideon intoned. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Ava asked. 

Mick was breathing hard, standing a few feet away, and watching. Ava didn’t look away from Sara’s face but she could feel him there, worrying. He had a particular soft spot for Sara and for that Ava couldn’t blame him. 

“I’m stabilizing her condition. Unless her head injury worsens she should wake up soon,” Gideon said. 

“How soon?” Ava asked. 

“That is uncertain, Director Sharpe,” came the reply. 

“Damnit,” Ava cursed. 

She wanted to shake Sara. They had agreed. She wouldn’t take the risk. She could have died.

Footsteps came from the hallway and the rest of the crew arrived. Ava swivilved her head and glanced at them before looking back to Sara. 

“Is she okay?” Asked Ray. 

“She is stable,” Gideon replied. 

“The rest of the enclave ran off but the leader is dead,” Ray said. 

“Good,” Ava said. 

“Do you need anything?” He asked Ava. 

She turned to him and saw Charlie and Zari behind Ray watching her. 

“No, I’m fine.” 

Ava’s clipped reply belied her fear. Gideon said Sara would wake up but what if she didn’t? Head injuries were volatile. 

“She’s gonna be fine Zari said. 

“Yeah, she told me that dying was boring and she wasn’t going to do it again,” Ray said. 

Ava wanted to laugh but she just bit her lip because tears would come with the laugh.

“Why are you so stubborn?” She asked Sara’s prone body. 

“Just her way,” Charlie said. 

“Yeah,” Ava said. 

“Let us know when she wakes up.” Ray put a hand on Zari’s shoulder and stepped back. “We’ll be around.” 

“You idiot. We could have waited to destroy it,” Ava whispered. 

Part 2

Sara could hear everything going on around her but she couldn’t speak or move. There was no outlet. She was paralyzed inside of her own body. The power of the relic had pushed her mind inside of her body and trapped it there. The concern in Ava’s voice tore at her and the voices of the others made her desperate to call out. 

It wasn’t like the time Mallus sucked her in. She couldn’t stop trying to move. It was just tiring. If she could just open her eyes and see but even that was beyond her control. There was something so very lonely about this and she struggled not to panic. Maybe that would break her out of it though. 

She gathered her energy and let herself go. The heart rate monitor sped up, the beeps coming quicker. Her heart was racing and she could feel the changes all over but she still couldn’t move. 

“Gideon, what’s happening?” Ava asked. 

“Captain Lance seems to be experiencing some kind of arrhythmia,” Gideon said. 

“Is she okay?” Ava barked. 

“I am administering a sedative,” Gideon said. 

The rapid beeping continued for thirty seconds more before abating. Ava listened and waited until she was sure Sara’s heartbeat was regular again. 

“What’s going on with her?” Sara heard Ava ask. 

“Captain Lance’s condition appears to be psychological as well as physical,” Gideon explained. 

It was the last thing she was conscious of before drifting away on a river of calm. Not even Ava’s strong hands on her cheeks could keep her now. 

Part 3

Ava finally left the medbay for a few minutes an hour later to find Nate. She passed by Mick, stuffing his face and drinking a beer in the dining area and shook her head. He could eat anytime, anywhere. It made a giggle bubble up inside of her. If she wasn’t so worried about Sara she could let it out. 

She found Nate in the library, face deep in a book. 

“We have to figure out what’s going on with Sara. I don’t think it’s just her head. That amulet relic thing did something to her and we have to figure out what,” Ava said. 

Nate jumped and peered up at her from the desk chair. 

“She’s trapped,” he said. 

“What do you mean?” Ava asked. 

“When she broke the relic she got hit by the shockwave of magical energy and it trapped her inside. I’ve been reading this account of a monk who tried to destroy the relic and the same thing happened to him,” Nate continued. 

“How do we get her back?” Ava asked. 

“Um…” Nate hedged. 

“What! Just spit it out!” Ava shouted. 

“Woah, calm down. I’m getting there.” He shoved the book toward her. “It says unity is the key.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Ava groused. 

“I don’t know. I’ve been looking at the relic and there are several cracks in other areas that look like they got fused back together so my guess is that we have to put it back together,” he said. 

“But that could make things worse, couldn’t it?” 

“It could but it’s the only way I can think of to make it work. I just don’t know how you’re supposed…” 

He stopped talking and started reading again, flipping the page. 

“Nate!” 

“Sorry, it’s a spell. It’s just a spell or incantation. Wow, this is weird.” He stood up and walked over to her. “Apparently, we need the heart of the last person to wear the relic and a fire.” 

She looked at the book and frowned. It was in some kind of ancient dead language and she certainly couldn’t read it. The illustration of an anatomical heart being placed in a cauldron of flame was clear though. The relic was also in the fire. It looked simple enough. 

She shook her head. Magic and ancient curses were certainly not on her list of things to ever deal with again. 

“I’ll go get the heart. You find something to start a fire in that’s safe and keep those pieces safe,” she said, pointing to the two perfectly broken pieces of relic. 

She opened a portal to the place where they had battled the enclave and walked through, grabbing one of Sara’s throwing knives on her way out. The only thing left on the other side were the bodies of the fallen and darkness. She took out her phone and turned the flashlight on to guide her way, wishing she had thought to get a real light source before she came. 

She stumbled around until she nearly tripped over the body of the leader. His vacant eyes started up at her, wind playing at his hair and making it look like the only part of him with life. 

She reached down and pulled his shirt up with a shaking hand. Her fingers brushed his cold skin and she shivered. She had never done anything like this before. It seemed wrong but her Sara, that’s who she was doing this for. 

She took the knife out of her pocket and bent down, letting it hover over his skin before she made a cut. It sliced through easily. The sharp tip leading and the blade following until she forced it through and down enough that a large incision had been made. 

Inside he was still warm and it made her cringe to push her hand into the wound. She stopped to pull up her sleeve and then continued, reminding herself that Sara was lying in the med bay clinging to life. 

She dug with the knife, wishing she had brought different tools and someone else to help. She could do this. The knife hit something hard as she rooted around inside of his chest. It must be a rib. She gathered her strength and pressed down with all her might. 

A crunch let her know that she had done something. She reached in with her hand again and pulled at the rib bone, prying it away but it was so hard. She huffed and plunged her hand down past the rib. She had no idea what she was touching but she kept grasping and pulled. 

This was stupid. She never went into a mission blind like this. Her feelings for Sara blinded her sometimes. They forced her to push aside the rules and regulations but it felt right for some reason. Sara made her feel right. It’s just that she had been in such a hurry to make things right that she didn’t think about needing light or help. 

She lifted her hand out of the leader’s chest and turned around, activating her time courier. She dragged the body toward the portal and slowly dragged him through until she was inside the Waverider. He was heavier than he looked and she struggled a little. 

“Woah,” Mikc said as he stepped from the kitchen and into the hallway. 

“Help me,” Ava said. 

“What do you need that guy for?” Mick asked. 

“I need his heart so we can save Sara,” Ava replied, huffing and leaning back on the wall. 

“Oh,” Mick said. 

He walked over and took one last gulp of beer from the bottle he was holding. Then he handed the empty bottle to Ava and while she watched he leaned down and plunged his hand into the open incision. 

It went in deeper than hers had gone and when he pulled his hand out and stood up again he was holding a heart in his bloody fist, ripped aorta and all. 

“Oh my god,” Ava said. 

She had never had the most remote need to hug him in the entire time they had known one another but she might make an exception now. 

“Okay, give it and get rid of him,” she said. 

“I don’t take orders from you,” he said. 

She took the heart from him and ignored what he said, starting off in a run toward the library. Blood dripped down her arm and stained her white shirt sleeve but she didn’t give a damn. 

No one was in the library so she changed direction and went straight to the med bay where the whole crew minus Mick was gathered. 

Nate stood in front of a metal trash can that he had placed on a low table. 

“You got it!” He said. 

She rushed up and offered him the heart. 

“Just put it in there,” he said, making a face and turning back to the book. 

She placed the heart in the trash can and turned to look at Sara. There were no changes. Her body was as still as it was when she left and her skin was ashen. 

“Here, place these under the heart just like they’re together and step back,” Nate said. 

She did as he said, and then stepped back. She rushed to the sink in the corner and tried to clean some of the blood off of her hands. Nate was muttering behind her in another language. 

“This is too weird,” Charlie said. 

“Shh,” Nate scolded. 

“Sorry, mate,” she replied. 

Ava rejoined them and watched Nate light a huge lighter and pour some kind of powder over the heart and relic. 

He started chanting words. It sounded like some weird European language but also not. She didn’t care as long as it worked. She watched as he lowered the lighter into the trash can and said one more slew of words. He dropped the lighter and a flash blinded Ava. 

Everyone flew back, hitting various walls and surfaces. Ava had the wind knocked out of her when she hit the chair next to the one Sara was in. 

She couldn’t see, it was just bright. The flash from the spell was still affecting her sight. She drug herself up, holding her side where she had hit the chair and limping over to Sara. 

A gasp came from Sara’s body and Ava held her breath. 

Part 4

Sara’s eyes flicked open and she could see. There was smoke in the air but Ava’s face hovered nearby and she smiled, trying to take deep breaths without choking on the smoke. 

“It worked,” Sara said. 

“Thank god,” Ava said, kissing her lips. 

Sara, free from the binding of the relic’s prison, reached up and pushed her hand into Ava’s hair, kissing her back. 

Ava pulled back after a moment and watched her, making sure that everything was okay.

“You came and got me,” Sara smirked. 

“Swear, you’ll never do that again!” Ava demanded. 

“I’ll do my best,” Sara replied. 

She sat up, pulling Ava’s face near again and kissed her. With Ava around she was in safe hands but the nature of their lives was dangerous. Still, Sara admitted that she didn’t always make it easy. She had something and someone to live for now. She wasn’t planning on making any more departures from the world or this woman.


End file.
